It's PAYBACK Time!
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Here Is A whole Brand NEW Version on Vanellope getting revenge on the Sugar Rush racers! And this time, there is no Vanellope smashing everything or building some type of weaponry action. This is pure beating up and hitting from Vanellope to the Sugar Rush racers. Takes place somewhere in Chapter 3 from the story "Tired Of This", I just changed things up a little.


**Its PAYBACK Time!  
**

**A brand new version on the terrible punishment Vanellope has planned for the Sugar Rush racers…This I took from an idea someone mentioned in the reviews for "Tired For This". **

**So, after hours of thinking and stuff…Here is a brand new version of what Vanellope has planned rather than just VANELLOPE turning into a powerful girl with super powers or just banging and booming the racers.**

**This is serious torture! Prepare for the WRATH OF VANELLOPE!**

**( Takes place somewhere in the Chapter 3 of the story of "Tired Of This", where begins the kart fight. Where Vanellope faces the karts that throw dangerous objects to Vanellope to try to take her out )**

Taffyta: "I got it! Huddle up Sugar Rush racers!" 

Taffyta explained her plan to take out the evil Vanellope. Its ride those go-karts and ride them into Vanellope with full force. There was a bit of an argument but Taffyta put a stop to it real quick.

In 2 minutes flat, all the Sugar Rush Go karts are driving mad towards Vanellope. With Taffyta in the lead.

Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis were in front and leading but the final leader was of course Taffyta.

Taffyta was determined to finally get rid of Vanellope once and for all. She put on the maximum speed of her go kart and she was getting closer to Vanellope with her go kart fury.

Taffyta held a walkie talkie in her hand that is made entirely out of black chocolate. Weird how you are able to communicate with it…but it's the Sugar Rush way.

Taffyta spoke in it and got static at first.

Taffyta: "Hello, Is this candle head? Come in Candlehead…time to fire up those candles!"

Candlehead spoke through the other line in her go kart.

Candlehead: "Roger that Taffyta. Ignite Candlesticks and fire away. Got it!"

Candlehead pressed a button in her kart that is located to the steering wheel.

In the right side of Candleheads cart came out a firing metal machine that shoots out small but explosive candles. There's different kinds….pink…which are least explosive…green…bigger and badder…..and red…which explodes twice and more powerful than the rest. Nice technology Candlehead has, no?

Candlehead shot out the red candles.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!  
_

The machine shot out 8 candles straight to Vanellope!

Vanellope…eye red evils saw the candles coming straight at her and also saw the charging go karts as well. Believe it or not but Vanellope saw everything red…her mind was like a robot and she could detect stuff being thrown at her…her vision is entirely different. In Vanellope vision came out as the same vision when you look inside a gun ready to fire.

Vanellope again shot lasers out of her eyes and shot half of the candles in which exploded. Theres still 4 left. Vanellope stopped shooting. She raised her hand…stuck out her palm and shot out zaps of electricity.

The 4 zaps Vanellope shot burned the 4 candles.

Taffyta and everyone else are 600 feet away from Vanellope and getting closer!

Taffyta talked to Rancis.

Taffyta: "Rancis, come in Rancis! Operation Candle Hit failed. Operate Glob Of Butter."

Rancis: "Roger that Taffyta!"

Rancis pressed a button in his walkie talkie and out of Rancis right side of his kart came out a metal firing machine…only able to fire one glob of sticky peanut butter that can trap three Sugar Rush racers and totally ruin one go kart.

The huge glob of peanut butter went faster than the candles!

Vanellope eyes the glob of peanut butter.

( But unlike in the "Tired Of This" story where Vanellope shot out 2 beams of lasers to melt the glob of peanut butter away, she decided to act SMART and end this already.)

In other words, she is no longer in any mood for fighting. But this time, its to stop the Sugar Rush racers and make them surrender.

Its payback time!

Vanellope decided to do something else.

The glob of peanut butter was not match for Vanellope. Once it came towards Vanellope's face, Vanellope grabbed it out of the air with both hands and the peanut butter did NOTHING. It didn't cause a mess on Vanellope, it didn't ruin anything, it was supposed to explode and spread peanut butter everywhere but that was not the case.

Vanellope heated the glob of peanut of butter and she was able to break it into pieces. Smaller pieces. She had 4 small globs in one hand and 4 other globs in the other and she was able to keep them separated. The peanut butter globs were a bit steamy, hot and solid.

Vanellope yelled out like a evil robot

Vanellope: "Its PAYBACK Time!"

Taffyta heard her.

"_Uh-Oh" _Taffyta thought.

Vanellope started running towards the charging go karts. She still had those stacked globs of peanut butter. But not anymore! Because….

She threw them. Well, she first squished the smaller globs into one big glob again and she scooped a piece out and she threw that ….pretty strongly too.

She threw 2 globs of peanut butter straight to the 2 front tires of Rancis go kart and once the globs hit the tires, the tires threw up smoke and failed to go straight.

Rancis: "Aaah! Taffyta! Taffyta! I have a problem! My front tires are sticky and I can't gain control of my go kart! Over!"

Taffyta: "Yes you can you wimp! Do it!"

Rancis: "Do WHAT?!" 

Suddenly, Candlehead's front tires were hit, and then she started having trouble gaining control of her go kart.

Candlehead: "Gah! I have a problem! I have a problem! I have been hit! I am hit! I cannot gain control!"

Rancis and Candlehead were both having trouble driving and there were a lot of screeching noised from the tires.

Taffyta: "Gah! I am getting tired of this! Swizzle! Come in, over."

Swizzle: "Yes taffyta?" ( Swizzle is right behind Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis, since those 3 are driving pretty much in one line together with Taffyta in the middle sticking out the most, yes the road is that wide )

Taffyta: "Fire missile! NOW!"

Swizzle: "Will do!"

And he DID do.

_SHOOM! _out came the missile out of Swizzles go kart.

The missile went straight towards Vanellope. Vanellope ran right towards it, and just in the last second, she dodged it and the missile continued off and exploded in some trees back there.

Taffyta: "Great. Fire another missile Swizzle!"

Rancis go kart suddenly started to bump against Taffyta's.

Taffyta: "OW! Watch it you wimp!"

Rancis: "I repeat, I have zero control now."

Taffyta: "Uh-oh."

Then, Candleheads kart started rubbing against Taffyta's kart, all three karts in contact with each other while riding at like 30-50mph.

Swizzle: "Sorry, could you repeat that? Over."

Taffyta: "Aaah! You guys are scratching the paint off of my kart! Get off NOW!"

Rancis: "We can't Taffyta. We have no control, and I suggest you worry about other things rather than the paint coming off."

Taffyta: "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

But then, she looked in front of her and there was Vanellope standing on the hood of the go kart. Vanellope looking at her with evil eyes.

Taffyta gulped.

Taffyta: "Uh, Hi."

Vanellope smiled and said: "Its PAAAYBACK Time!"

Taffyta: "Oh, no." 

**that's It for this chapter. Get ready for a whole lot of fun in the next one!**


End file.
